


The Fabled Mind Gem of Trimerigon 6

by Annariel



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annariel/pseuds/Annariel
Summary: Two weeks into his date with River at the Singing Towers of Darillium, the Doctor wakes up to find himself strapped into a wheelchair.  Missy has staged an intervention.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dancingsalome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingsalome/gifts).



The Doctor was strapped into a chair. He was strapped into a wheelchair that was being energetically wheeled somewhere. He kept his eyes closed and surreptitiously tested the restraints on his hands. He always liked to glean as much information as possible before revealing that he was conscious.

"You may as well open your eyes, Doctor. I know perfectly well that you are conscious," said a broad Scottish accent that was annoyingly familiar.

The Doctor opened his eyes. "What are you doing?" he demanded.

"We are going to steal the fabled Mind Gem of Trimerigon 6," said Missy.

"We are going to do no such thing," the Doctor said, on basic principles. 

Missy tutted. "Don't be such a spoilsport."

He twisted his head to get a glimpse of Missy. She was wearing a white coat over her long purple skirts and had acquired a pair of glasses from somewhere. They were in a medical facility. There was something universal about hospitals: the smell of disinfectant in the air, the wide and clear corridors which were so ideal for wheeling things down. The Doctor struggled with the straps on the wheelchair.

"I was having dinner!" he said indignantly.

"You had been there for two whole weeks. This is an intervention."

"An intervention! You've tied me up! It's a kidnapping. I demand you let me go."

Missy laughed. "I can't untie you. How am I going to get close enough to the Mind Gem to steal it if you are untied. I need a patient."

"What do you need a patient for?"

"To get close to the Mind Gem silly, I just said. It's used to treat mental disorders."

"But I don't have a mental disorder."

Missy snorted. "You'll just have to improvise then. OK, brief stop here."

"Where's here?" It looked like another non-descript hospital corridor.

"Security office. I need to access the appointment system. Don't run away now."

Missy skipped through a door to his right. The Doctor resumed wrestling with the straps on his wrists. They were very tightly buckled down, but he'd learned a few tricks from Houdini. It was all a matter of the bones in the hand.

"Ah! There you are. I wondered where you had got to?"

River stood in front of him. She was wearing mint green scrubs and carrying a data pad.

"River, thank goodness! Quick undo these straps."

She peered at him over the top of the pad. "Now why would I do that? I'm going to need you in that wheelchair."

"Why?"

"If we're going to steal the Mind Gem of Trimerigon 6 then we need to get into the treatment room. That means we need a patient."

"Not you too! Look, Missy is here! She's trying to steal the Mind Gem as well. We've got to stop her."

"Well she can't steal it if we steal it first," River said, tapping at her datapad.

"Missy is extraordinarily dangerous and very unpredictable. We have to get out of here."

The Doctor wasn't at all sure what Missy would do to River if she found out who she was. But he was pretty certain it wouldn't be pleasant. He was also pretty sure that River would not react well to any suggestion that Missy might get the better of her. This situation was going to require subtlety.

River raised her eyebrows. "Missy's very good. She's managed to get you scheduled for an appointment in ten minutes: for paranoid delusions."

River turned the datapad so he could see his appointment.

"I don't want an appointment for paranoid delusions. I want to get us out of here."

"And when we're having so much fun," River smirked and pouted at one and the same time.

"Who are you?" Missy had obviously finished hacking the appointment system.

"Dr. Pond, I'm here to conduct you to your appointment."

The Doctor suppressed a wince and hoped Missy hadn't been keeping track of his companions.

"How terribly efficient of you."

"I do not have paranoid delusions," the Doctor said firmly, wondering if he could engineer an escape attempt and protect River at the same time.

"They all say that," River said and smiled sympathetically at Missy.

"Oh yes, he's ever so paranoid, poor dear," Missy said and patted the top of his head.

"Follow me!" River started down the corridor.

Missy leaned down to whisper in the Doctor's ear as she pushed him along. "We're going to have to get her out of the way."

"You are not allowed to kill Doctor Pond."

Missy tutted. "Spoilsport, anyway how to you propose to stop me."

"Doctor Pond! I have to warn you that this lady is going to try to kill you!" the Doctor said loudly.

River turned with an indulgent smile. "Such classic paranoia."

"Ooh I know," said Missy.

The Doctor closed his eyes and counted to ten but no inspiration struck.

They paused by a locked door so a security guard could check both River and Missy's psychic paper credentials.

"I'm not a patient! This woman's an imposter!" The Doctor jerked his head in the direction of Missy.

"Paranoid delusions," Missy and River said in unison.

The man didn't glance up. He cast an eye over their credentials, checked his computer terminal and then swiped a card. The door slid silently to one side. River lead them triumphantly into the treatment room. The Mind Gem was unmistakable. It wasn't terribly large, about the size of one of the new ten pence pieces the Doctor recalled from his exile to earth. It glowed slightly red and was suspended in pride of place in the centre of the room amidst a filigree of wires and supports. A large headdress was suspended to one side.

"I am not going under that thing," the Doctor said firmly.

"Think of it as a new experience," Missy said, wheeling him forward.

The Doctor grimaced desperately at River, trying to suggest `don't you think this has all gone a bit far?'. He had no idea what the Mind Gem did, but he liked his mind just the way it was and wasn't terribly keen to find out.

"We just need to do a little calibration," River glanced at one of the terminals around the room and flicked a switch.

Missy sauntered over and stood at her shoulder. 

"Perhaps you could handle this," River said politely.

Missy beamed, "Oh yes, delighted to help!"

River moved back to the Doctor.

"What are you doing?" he hissed.

"I do know a bit about the Master. Pretty much inevitable when one is studying you."

"So?"

"So she'll disable the security around the gem a lot quicker than I will. I do like to be efficient during a burglary."

River glanced down at her datapad. "There! she's done it."

River whirled so she was facing Missy. All of a sudden there was a gun in her hand. Only to find Missy was pointing the Tissue Compression Eliminator at her.

"I thought you were suspicious!" Missy said. 

"Takes a thief to know a thief!" River replied.

"I do so hate it when someone else meddles in one of my schemes." Missy gave an exaggerated sigh.

The Doctor tensed, aware Missy was going to fire at any moment. There was a loud hum and a faint smell of ozone. Missy dropped to the ground.

"What did you do?" The Doctor demanded angrily.

"Rule number 511. Never let the bad guy finish complaining or gloating. Don't worry she's only stunned."

River blew the end of her gun and tucked it back into the waistband of her scrubs.

"Now what?" The Doctor demanded.

River tapped at the Mind Gem which fell out of its cradle and into her hands, before disappearing into a pocket.

"Now, I get you out of that chair and we can go back to dinner." 

She began undoing the straps.

"What about Missy?"

"Well, we should probably strap her into the wheelchair in your place. That way she'll at least have the challenge of getting free before security arrive."

"I'm not sure I'm in the mood to give her a challenge," the Doctor said grumpily as he helped River put Missy into the chair.

"Be nice, Doctor. You were getting bored on Darillium."

"I was not!"

River smiled at him. "Hush you!"

The Doctor glanced at Missy's prone form and River's retreating back. "River? How did you know where I was? You didn't... you didn't tip Missy off did you?"

River turned and smiled at him rolling back her sleeve to reveal a vortex manipulator. "Now if I told you that, I would entirely ruin my air of captivating mystery. Are you coming? I believe the starters are getting cold."


End file.
